The Tragedy of Azuki
by LordInsiDANious
Summary: The events in this story take place just after the events of Bardock: The Father of Goku. A saiyan warrior by the name of Azuki has just witnessed the destruction of her own world, and vows to seek retribution against the tyrannical Lord Frieza for this betrayal. Please note, she in not my original creation, credit goes to Rhylast (website ). I'm just giving her a story.
1. Chapter 1

Meet Azuki, an incredibly powerful and vivacious Saiyan warrior of her time, in age 737. Her reputation was almost as highly regarded as those who were friends or associates of the royal bloodline. She was a fierce fighter with a strong spirit, always determined to win every battle, and did. She had dark brown skin, hair and tail fur. Her hair was long and spiked, like Raditz's but a bit shorter, only going just past her shoulders. Her battle armor was mainly colored black, with blood red and yellow in some areas. Originally it was black and white, but as she spent her early teen years in several battles, she decided to color them in the blood of her opponents. Saiyans never typically did this, because it was much easier to just paint them. Her eyes were a grey-silver, but would sometimes glow a shade of red in bloodlust.

Her most recognizable feature was the two streaks of blood painted below her left eye. Most who did not ask assumed they were either hers, or the blood of an enemy, but it was in fact the blood of a once trusted ally who always used her to his advantage. She only realized this when she turned 13, which is the day she killed him. To this day, nobody bothered to ask. If somebody were to discover her dark secret, she would be executed for treason.

Even if the secret was let out, today would not be that day. Today is a key historical point in time where planet Vegeta explodes by the hands of Lord Frieza, leader of the Galactic Frieza Army, also known as the Planet Trade Organization. Hours before the destuction, Azuki decided to take a day off and relax on the moon for her day off. It was something to do, anyway, as work had been slow as of recent. She zipped off to the moon in her Saiyan pod, then kicked back while reading upon some ancient Saiyan folklore. Hours then passed, and eventually the view outside her window turned bright red. It couldn't be sunrise, could it? She was perched on the border between the light and dark side of the moon, so it could be a possibility. But this was more eerie and familiar than a typical sunrise. It was Frieza's Supernova attack!

"Is he?... no... NOOO! IS HE INSANE?!..." She scremed as she watched the infernal ball of death close in on her home, then the planet simply exploded due to the sheer force of the attack. Survival instincts overpowered her, and drove her to fly as far as possible from Frieza's ship. Everything she ever knew, loved, treasured, was now only a memory. She clenched her fist in anger while tears swelled up in her eyes. "Damn you... you son of a BITCH!" She screamed. She could not help her own emotions. She'd gone through plenty of drama in her life, and now this?! She was only in her early twenty's. No, this would not go unpunished.

"...I will get you Frieza, just you wait. I'll go train somewhere and get stronger than you'll ever be!..I'll ascend beyond my limits, and become the legend I know you fear all too much. I will avenge you for all the Saiyans you murdered today, avenge you for our home you just obliterated. I will end your life in the mere blink of an eye, as painfully as possible." She said, with a glint of fierce determination in her eye. Any tears that remained were burned in rage. "...just you wait."

* * *

"Zarbon, scan the area for any remaining monkey filth, would you?" Asked the tyrant, Frieza, in a polite tone after returning from a most spectacular display of "fireworks". He didn't even have to leave his chair, which floated with a bubbly noise.

"Yes sir, on it." He pressed a series of buttons and brought up a radar on the main projector. Four yellow dots appeared on the screen briefly, then after a few blinks only one remained.

"Sir, theres an escape pod headed towards the far right. It's power level doesn't register, should we follow it anyway?" Zarbon asked, to which Frieza shook his head.

"No, I'm more interested in the few that disappeared. Knowing how Saiyans love to cherish their last living memories, I wouldn't be surprised those aren't pods that just exploded. Go towards alpha four by seven. If theres any pod parts floating about, then head the other way." He twirled his finger to & fro indicating his desired directions.

"Alright sir, four by seven...got it." Zarbon pressed more seemingly random buttons, and the ship began to move.

Little did they know they'd be off track in no time. The ship they attempted to track was Azuki's. She'd blown off the transponder and changed her course, heading towards to what she thought would be an appropriate place to train. She was on course for one of Frieza's recruitment & military training stations. She'd been there before, on the day she was drafted, at age 5. The fact she was a Saiyan got her bullied on several occasions, even by some of the officers. "This should be fun..." she said, as she grinned evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

As Azuki approached the recruitment station, she turned her com on and asked for clearance. Hopefully the password didn't change suddenly.

"Ahem...um, two one four by six beta." She spoke in a low masculine voice to hide her identity.

"Where's your transponder?" The officer on the other end of the link asked.

"I...ahem...a co-worker of mine spilt coffee while one of the workers was doing maintenance on the pod, and the transponder malfunctioned. I was told I could..." She kept clearing her throat, as masculating her voice was proving to be difficult. "Ahem, sorry, I was told there were spares here."

"Hmph, alright. I'll let you come in and have a look around. Opening the shuttle bay door." Her pod was encased in a green light from a tractor beam, pulling the pod slowly and safely inside the station. Once Azuki's pod was settled, she blew it up along with some nearby workers. She was quick enough to bolt out before taking damage, and blasted the room with semi charged ki blasts before any of the remaining workers could react.

Once the room was cleared, the station turned red. Loud bleeps were heard and all doors automatically locked. Azuki's eyes also shifted to a blood red tint, summoning the strength within her to melt the metal doors to the other rooms. She blasted a charged Galick Gun through the door, and the blast carried on to the opposite end of the station. Dozens of guards and men charged her, and she could barely make out a metallic voice from the PA, repeating the words "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" _Yeah, no shit sherlock,_ she thought.

With ease she annihilated all the men on this floor, half were workers and the rest were recruits and guards. She was on the bottom floor of the station, so all she'd have to do is blast her way up. The next floor was mostly worker based with machinery all around the floor, so she'd blast all the workers before they could even evacuate.. But where's the fun in that? Because of the ease of this task, she tore apart each worker individually with her fists, working on dodging ki blasts effectively. She started off getting hit a few times by the guards in the room, but as she plowed through the workers, she made even fewer errors. Her determined spirit to become stronger made her an even more skilled fighter every second. Heck, she might even be able to beat Zarbon & Dodoria at this state.

Azuki eventually cleared this floor of workers and guards, then the next, avoiding using her ki blasts so she might not even need to use them against Frieza. Then, she reached one of the escape pod bays near the top of the station. Men were fleeing in both directions down the corridor in terror. They were compacted at both ends trying to all escape on the six remaining pods. She fired blasts down both ends, burning most, if not all in the line of fire. She looked to her right... all clear. Then to the left. A pod was about to launch off with dozens of workers crammed in it.

"Going somewhere?" she said rhetorically. The men inside the pod shrieked in fear as they witnessed the killer Saiyan.

"This was all Frieza's fault!" said one worker.

"We're all gonna die!" said another.

"Oh really, what gave you THAT idea, braniac?!" said a third sarcastically. Those were their last words before the pod exploded by a powerful ki blast fired from Azuki's palm.

There was only one destination left, and lucky for her she cleared the station in time for a few escape pods to remain. She just had to check the top floor, then she could leave. She punched her way through the ceiling to the next floor, but this action caused her fist to bleed slightly. Not that it mattered, she'd live.

This was the Chief Security Officer's room. She met someone there she did not expect. Paragus, the father of the child born with a power level of 10 000. He was hiding under a desk in terror from the killer intruder, but was relieved to see that it was in fact a Saiyan, then stood up.

"Azuki, the hell are you doing?!" He said, holding baby Broly in his arms. The child remained eerily calm.

"More like what are YOU doing? What happened to the CSO?"

"He fled first. I've been hiding out here until I could refuel my pod, and make my way to another planet. How I _got_ here is a longer story. In short, it was thanks to Broly here that I made it off planet Vegeta alive. I could explain more, but right now we have no time. Frieza could be here any minute. Is there an escape pod left?" He asked, sounding winded.

"Yeah, there's five. Come on!" Azuki helped lift Paragus & let him down in the escape pod. Before she got in, she went to the control bay two floors down to turn on self destruct. She high tailed her way back up to the escape pod, and made it out of the station safely and successfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Seconds after Azuki & Paragus, along with his son Broly, left the station, they each felt the impact of the explosion in the escape pod. The blast wave rattled the pod's inner components, flickering the lights for a brief moment. Broly flinched, but was overall unphased. He was mostly just staring at Azuki. Paragus clicked a switch, & the ship turned to face in the direction of the blast, while floating away from it.

"You did good. It won't be long until Frieza finds out though. The gods know, he probably did. What's your plan of action?" Paragus stared out the window, with a concerned look on his face.

"To be honest, I haven't had enough time to think, just act. But I know one thing, if I'm the strongest Saiyan left alive, my goal at this point is to seek revenge for what Frieza has taken from us. I know you are no fighter, and little Broly here is just a child. Besides, to be strong enough to take on Frieza, one must train. Neither one of you has experience in battle, so it is my responsibility to take action." Broly threw a punch in the air in response. Azuki smiled briefly.

"All of what you said is true, and I encourage your enthusiasm. What Frieza has done should not go unpunished, but Frieza has a power level greater than any of us can imagine. We don't know what he's fully capable of, how will you even train to his level?"

"I don't know..." Azuki said, cupping her face in her palms. "...but... there is hope. Paragus..." she looked up. "Do you know of the legend of the super Saiyan?"

Paragus nodded in response. "Yeah, and?"

"If I can achieve that, realize the legend, maybe I'll have a chance. Right?"

"Perhaps. But that raises the question: how? To become what the legend has foretold, you would have to be pure of heart, and only the gods know what that really means, for a Saiyan to be 'pure of heart'." Paragus scoffed pessimistically.

"My _heart_ is only focused on one thing: retribution for our race, our home. Tell me that's not considered _pure._ "

"I don't doubt you for a minute, dear Azuki. But from a scientific perspective, I could not tell you for sure whether or not you're right. The only evidence we have to rely on is a legend."

"Then let's assume the legend is true. It's our best bet." Azuki said, clenching her fist in determination.

"Fine, but then what? Where will you train?"

"...I have an idea. How many battle stations are there in the area?" She asked.

"Three, four if you count Frieza's ship."

"Okay, besides that, what's the closest one?"

"...that would be...the base by planet 62." Paragus pulled up a map on a small screen, showing where the bases were, and pointing to the one they would be headed to.

"Then we'll go there." Paragus nodded, and put in the co-ordinates. With the push of a few buttons the pod changed it's course.

"Although station 62 is the closest, it is much more equipped for battle than most. Its weapons system alone could kill you in an instant. Are you absolutely sure you want to go here?" Paragus' gaze at Azuki was much more concerned than before.

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, I need a challenge." Azuki stared out the window in anticipation.

"If that's your wish. We will only accompany you to the station, but once we're there I will have to leave immediately. I cannot stay for long."

Azuki sighed, realizing she'd have to reorganize her escape strategy. "Alright, I understand. You do have your son, after all." Azuki leaned over to Broly and gave him a peck on the nose. Broly giggled and grabbed her nose, clenching tightly. "Oww!" She giggled along with Broly, "Broly stop! Stooop!" she laughed even more, which also made Broly laugh more, then let go. The three cheerily laughed and chatted until they arrived at planet 62.

* * *

Frieza spent about two hours just lazing around in his floating chair until any news popped up of the Saiyan they were after. He was watching an anime on the holographic display on the window, until Dodoria entered the room. She held a large tabloid device in her thick palms.

"Lord Frieza, a nearby recruitment station just went offline. I believe it's been destroyed, sir."

"Is that so? Do you know who could have done that?" asked an annoyed Frieza, gripping a remote control tightly in his hand.

"I believe its the Saiyans, but radiation leaked into the security tapes, so it's hard to make out. Here, I'll bring er up, just gimme a second." Dodoria tapped her device a few times, and suddenly the screen on her tabloid was the same on Frieza's holographic display. Frieza's eyesight was much greater than Dodoria's, and he could easily make out the two Saiyan tails as they exited the room. Not much longer, the female was shown in the control room, setting up the self destruct. He crushed the remote control in his chair, furious with his empire's failure to hold up against a single Saiyan.

"So that monkey scum DID escape! ZARBON!" He yelled to the other room. "Head for planet 62 IMMEDIATELY!" Zarbon jumped in fright, and followed the command almost instantaneously.

"Um sir, why there?" Asked Dodoria. Her muscles all clenched as Frieza turned to face her, ready to eat her own words for dinner.

"That's the closest station from the recruitment station. If we leave for there now, we can ambush and exterminate them." Frieza's voice was dark, and very very pissed.

"Oh, uh... right. M-my bad sir."

"That filthy dirty monkey in the red..." Frieza faced toward the screen, pointing at Azuki's image. "I want her dead first. Send a direct alert to planet 62, I want that station fully armed and ready for an intruder, and annihilate them at ALL costs."

"Alright, on it-..."

"NOW, DODORIA!" Dodoria quickly tapped her screen, sweat droplets forming on her forehead.

"Oh, and by the way, Dodoria?" Asked a very grumpy Frieza.

"Y-yes my lord?"

"I think you need to see an optometrist, your eyesight is horrible. Get some glasses while you're at it."

"Y-yes sir, will do!" Dodoria finished the direct message, hit send, then left the room to avoid any more of Frieza's wrath.


	4. Chapter 4

It took the three Saiyans a couple of hours to reach the station above planet 62. It was much different than the previous space station they've been to. It had a biosphere so that engineers and soldiers guarding the station could breathe. The planet itself was a lush blue planet with a red surface. There were few green patches, indicating the planet had mostly a rocky surface. The overall look of the station gave off a metallic fortress vibe, with guards patrolling the outskirts continuously, spikes and spires pertruding from it's sides. The shape was a cylinder, angled perpendicularly with the center of the planet. The inside would be no less dangerous. A cylindrical core powered the station in it's center, and was protected by several layers of steel and other rare metals.

The same metals layered the exterior, with solar panels banded around on certain levels of the station. The reflective surface of the station made is almost invisible from a distance, but up close one could make out the station's key details, such as doors and it's weapons systems. The station had a couple dozen lasers on each side of the station, as well as some powerful ki blast cannons. Some people referred to these cannons as "Photon Torpedo Launchers". These traits were common to all of Frieza's battle stations, but this one emphasized on these characteristics greatly. Paragus began to worry.

"Are you sure about this, Azuki?" Asked a concerned Paragus.

"I have to be sure. This is my destiny, this is my path. I must do this." Azuki scanned the base, coming up with an attack plan.

"You know, you could always come with me and train."

"Train with who? Broly?"

"No, I'm saying coming with me is an acceptable alternative to this. Sometimes revenge is best served when you let it sit, and stir for a while."

"I need to do this Paragus. There's no convincing me otherwise."

"Suit yourself." Paragus brought the ship right before the border between deep space and the station's biosphere, to make sure not to set off any alarms.

"Where are you going anyway?" Azuki asked curiously. "I mean, whats left for you?"

"I am going to search for a new home to raise Broly. A new planet, a fresh start. Might even raise a new Saiyan empire, and call the planet New Vegeta. It's the least I can do for our race." Paragus looked down at Broly, who was currently sleeping soundly.

"That will be nice. If I'm successful in my mission, I'll visit you some time." Azuki smiled warmly, putting a hand on Paragus' knee compassionately.

"I look forward to it, my dear friend."

"Well, I guess I better go now." Azuki looked out to the station right out the window, as Paragus slowly shifted the ship inside it, triggering the alarms. "Bye bye Broly! I'll come see you soon, okay? Take care of papa!" Broly muttered that last word in his sleep as Azuki gave him a kiss on his tiny forehead. She quickly opened and closed the pod door. She had to block several attacks from the ship's weapons system, and the soldiers that were already after her to defend Paragus & Broly. "GO! NOW!" She yelled. Paragus waved goodbye as the pod blasted off behind her, disappearing in seconds in the blackness of space.

Azuki was quickly overwhelmed. Unlike last time, when there were only dozens of soldiers to deal with at a time, there were now about a hundred after her. At this point, ki blasts were the only option. She charged a Galick Gun up until the mob of soldiers were close enough to touch her. Then, she fired the Galick Gun in three separate blasts, bursting three holes in the vast wave of soldiers. A hundred soldiers were reduced to about 50 from this one attack, but at the same time she had to deal with lasers and photon blasts to worry about. She dodged the lasers easily, closing in on them and ignoring the army around her. When a photon blast would get near her she'd grab a soldier and use them as a shield. She was stuck several times by guardsmen, but eventually she got close enough to the station that she could begin disassembling the lasers with her ki. She spiraled all the way up the station to the top, destroying each laser on the way. She left the photon torpedo cannons, as they ended up helping her annihilate some soldiers more than it effected her.

Once she was finished with the lasers, which she was struck by a couple times, she zoomed to the edge of the station to reassess her strategy. Several torpedoes were locked on to her, and in this instant she remembered a technique she learned from her early teen years with these weapons. She used her battle armor as a tennis racket and whacked each torpedo back at the soldiers chasing her, which zapped three to five at a time. In no time the area outside the station was a wasteland of dead floating space soldiers, and was clear for Azuki to break into the station.

Though the station was on tight lockdown, Azuki found an opening at the bottom of the cylindrical station. She could blast her way up through the vents by the thrusters, then enter from there. Once inside she found herself in an empty room full of boxes. _Storage bay_ , she thought. She went up a floor to another empty room, the cafeteria. Then another room, and another, and yet another, all were empty. _Where the hell did they all go?! That can't seriously be it._ She thought angrily, somewhat disappointed by the lack of action. She blasted her way through each room, up until the bridge. Once she was at the bridge, she spotted the commander of the station.

The commander was alike that of a Saiyan, but he was more... furry than a Saiyan. His tail was larger and wider, and his hair was more akin to that of a wolf. He wore a full body black & red metal armor suit that was incredibly effective in defending ki blasts. He stared at Azuki, furiously, grunting in anger while he gathered strength.

"So you're the Saiyan that started all this?" He growled, then smirked, then chuckled. "A woman such as yourself is giving Frieza this much trouble? Pathetic." This statement only infuriated Azuki even more.

"Yeah, that's me."

"And what exactly were you planning when you came _here_?"

"To exact revenge for my planet that Frieza destroyed. And this is only the beginning of that journey. The first step is to annihilate you, along with the rest of Frieza's army." He growled with an evil grin as Azuki charged him furiously. She was blocked, then quickly grabbed by the throat.

"Oh yeah?" The commander chuckled, still growling from within, "We'll see about that."


	5. Chapter 5

"Urg... let go!" Azuki said, frustrated that she was struggling in the commanders tight grip. He snarled at her angrily, chuckling a little as well.

"Yeah, that won't happen. You have no idea who you're messing with, do you? I am Lieutenant Commander Brack of the Frieza Force. I've slain more of your kind in training than you can imagine."

"I can _imagine_ a planet full of dead Saiyans. If their blood was on your hands we wouldn't be having this conversation. Now let GO!" Azuki's red aura grew, as she uppercutted Brack with all her strength she could muster. Brack's grip on her did not weaken, but he was distracted for a fraction of a second. Azuki took advantage of this  & curled her feet up, then shifted her body to plant her feet directly onto his black breastplate. In that same second she pushed all her body weight onto Brack, pushing him back and freeing her of his paws. The humanoid wolf remained on his feet, and growled loudly.

"Dirty trick." He snarled, then charged her. She dodged his fist, which nearly struck her lower jaw. He was too slow to realize that Azuki was already behind him. She performed a strong spin kick directed towards his lowed back, and followed up by throwing two strong punches in the same spot. Brack snarled loud and dodged her next attack. Claws extracted from his fists, and he used them to quickly scrape a section of Azuki's cheek. Before he could do it again she blocked his claws with her right arm. She felt blood trickling down her face, as well as claws extending into her flesh.

"Hmph, very well. Seems neither of us like to play fair." Azuki said, smirking with confidence. She jumped back from Brack, causing part of the skin on her arm to tear off where his claws previously were. "You may have me bleeding, but that still doesn't make a difference. Now DIE!" She held her palm up and charged a quick powerful Galick Gun. Brack attempted to stop her, but by the time his claws met her hands, she fired. Brack's black and red metal armor deterriorated, but he still remained intact, though exhausted. All that remained were segments of the chest and leg pieces, and his dark brown fur.

"Amazing, a Saiyan able to match me, Lieutenant Commander Brack. I applaud your efforts, woman... but they will be in vain shortly. For two reasons..." He chuckled deeply. "The first being that Frieza will be here any minute. Second..." He grinned evilly. "Wanna see something cool?" He grinned wildly, causing Azuki's eyebrows to raise in curiosity. Soon his fists were lit on fire. This was his special move, unique to him and his race. "Flaming Wolf FIST! HRAAAAAGH!" He screamed in pain and charged Azuki hard, the flames burning him as well. She blocked the attack, but as soon as he made contact, a decent sized explosion blew her back a few feet. She was stunned briefly, but then realized where the explosion's source came from. _Exploding punches?_ She asked herself rhetorically. Indeed, when Brack attacked her there was an explosion like that of a dynamite. He struck her once, then again, then a third time, each strike and blast becoming more powerful than the last. No matter how many times he hit her, the blast would get stronger each time.

"Now that's just cheap!" She screamed as she felt pain all over her body, holding her left arm in place, then cracking the shoulder joint. She looked at Brack carefully before he struck again, looking for a flaw in this attack. Perhaps, _maybe_ , if Azuki attacked both his fists with her own ki, that will force another explosion? Then she could use that to her advantage. She tried this, just before Brack struck her once more, she fired two small ki blasts. In this instant both of Brack's fiery fists exploded. He screamed in agony, realizing he no longer had hands, nor forearms. The strategy worked to Azuki's advantage better than she thought. Azuki used this moment to end him, blowing him up with a final ki blast. She had no time for a sny, bitter one-liner, as would seem appropriate in this case. However, she knew herself Frieza could show up any minute.

Just thinking the name Frieza caused her spirit to enrage further. For a brief second, her eyes turned a shade of green and her aura a tint of gold. She had no time to think anymore, she needed an escape plan. Her first instinct was the escape pods. She found a flat, one-seater triangular shaped craft, just her size. She took off in it, but before escaping the biosphere she got out again, and charged a super-powerful Galick Gun. This blast penetrated the metals that provided a barrier between the station and the core, destroying the base and it's biosphere in an instant. She quickly got back in, and heard a familiar voice on the pod's speaker. It was not Paragus.

"Well well well. Look at what happens when a monkey loses their planet. Answer? They go... bananas." Azuki growled at the voice of Frieza, and even louder when one of his minions played a "ba-dum TS" on a drum in the background. Frieza's face then popped up on her com screen. "Also, they break my toys. Zarbon! Biosphere up, then give the command!" Zarbon nodded in the background.

"Alright." Soon another biosphere was generated. "Dodoria, give the command!" He yelled to Dodoria, who was positioned near the exit hole in the middle of the ship.

"ATTAAAACK!" Dodoria raised from the top of Frieza's ship first, then a few hundred soldiers followed, all converging on Azuki's position. She quickly got out of the pod and took a defensive stance. The soldiers were like paper to Azuki, and easily can all be turned into trash. She let out a battle cry as her bloodlust rised, her red ki growing, then charged into battle.


	6. Chapter 6

Soldiers from Frieza's spaceship bursted out like lava from a volcanic eruption, and all targeted Azuki immediately, though also spreading out. Hundreds of soldiers were on her & firing at her with their blasters or their ki. Azuki's power overwhelmed herself more than the onslaught of soldiers. Several soldiers dogpiled her from every direction. She'd be dead now were it not for her power level, as it had increased dramatically in the past few hours. She let out a furious roar, which blasted each soldier away. Domino effects knocked soldiers onto each other, knocking some out beyond the biosphere, killing them. She grinned as she began to attack the vast remainder of Frieza's army.

At this point, dodging attacks was much easier than she anticipated. She almost never got hit, but when she did, she'd locate the attacker and annihilate them on the spot, then continue destroying soldier by soldier, with both ki blasts and fists of fury alike. In minutes, hundreds of soldiers turned reduced to just a hundred, then a couple dozen, then down to just Dodoria. Her speed was incredible, even Azuki was impressed of herself. Dodoria remained still, gathering her energy, as she knew she'd need it. Azuki simply glared at her, her eyes a furious explosive red.

"N-now now, don't get too cocky there, lil girl. I've got just the right dosage of medicine for you. Now hold still, and open wiiiide..." Dodoria yelled as her power level doubled, though her words were sarcastically platonic, and insulting to Azuki. This only pissed her off even further. She charged Dodoria with full force, bashing her fifty feet into an asteroid. Dodoria surprisingly remained conscious, but still fairly damaged. She used all her might to counterattack by grabbing Azuki, then tossing her into the same rock, and forcing her face into it, saying "I _said_ open WIDE!"

The force of Dodoria planting Azuki's head into the rock cracked her skull slightly. Azuki would _not_ let this pink oaf overpower her. She screamed and let out her anger, kicking Dodoria with her left foot in the gut. This immobilized Dodoria enough for Azuki to follow up by spin-kicking her across the head, officially knocking her out cold.

" _Open wide?_ " She muttered to herself, sarcastically, panting heavily. "I wasn't even sick. Beating you was." She giggled a little from within, knowing her one-liner could use some improvement. She turned to face Frieza's ship. "You see _this_ Frieza?! I defeated your pathetic lackeys and your pink marshmallow. Is Zarbon coming out to play too?"

From within the ship, Zarbon looked to Frieza concernedly. "Sir, if you wish, I will-"

"No need for that Zarbon. Besides, I'll need someone to fly the ship. I can't risk losing you, not now. This saiyan's power level is much greater than I anticipated, much greater than yours at full power, if you hadn't noticed." Frieza spoke pitifully to Zarbon, then sighed. "I guess I'll have to dispose of this filth for you then. Go get Dodoria and put her in a healing tank while I distract this scum."

Zarbon sighed, realizing Frieza was right. This Saiyan's power level was extreme, perhaps this is what Frieza predicted? The Saiyan prophecy. If Frieza let the Saiyans continue to grow, at this rate, one like Azuki might prove too powerful even for Frieza. Both remaining men of Frieza's ship rose from the top of the base. Zarbon quickly went to grab Dodoria while Frieza kept Azuki busy with dozens of death beams. She dodged every one, but having no time to stop Zarbon from bringing in Dodoria and setting her in the healing tank to recover. _No matter, it wasn't that important anyway,_ Azuki thought.

"You've been a naughty little girl haven't you? Intruding my property, breaking my toys. I'm sure you realize the penalties, so let's just settle things right now. Lets see, in exchange for damage of my property, how much do you owe me... " He tapped his chin, muttering random numbers in a sarcastic tone. "and plus taxes, thats... Oh, your life! Splendid! Yes, I believe that's a fair settlement. Do we have an agreement?"

"You've taken everything I've ever had Frieza!"

"Oh this now? Lets see, thats... 372." Frieza said, grinning happily.

"Why should I owe you anything after what you have done?! I will avenge you for all my people you slaughtered!"

Frieza chuckled heartily. "291..."

"Today's the day you DIE!"

"Five hundred and six!"

"The HELL are you counting?!" Azuki demanded.

"Oh don't mind me. You were saying?"

"Uhm, YOU ARE DONE FOR FRIEZA! YOUR REIGN OF TYRANNY IS AT AN END!"

"OOhhh, a thousand and twelve!"

"Okay bitch, spill before I go insane."

"Oh nothing, I just hear these speeches so god damn often, I started making a mental list every time I hear them. In fact, that last one was about 42."

"Huh. Never thought you were good at counting."

"Indeed. Now enough idling..." He got out of his chair, and for once his full body was completely visible. "Shall we begin?"

Azuki nodded. "Fuck yeah. HRAAAAGH!"


	7. Chapter 7

Azuki knew her strengths very well. She knew she was no where as strong as Frieza, however over the past few hours her speed and power have increased dramatically. Frieza attempted to dodge her first strike, but failed as Azuki adjusted for Frieza's sudden movement, and struck him several times. He smirked and laughed, having not been damaged, then struck Azuki directly in the neck with a Karate chop. Azuki flinched, but was not incredibly hurt. She pushed against Frieza with her feet and flew away, then began to fire rapid ki blasts from one hand. These were not meant to damage him, just distract him so she could form a decent strategy. Perhaps she could find a way to escape, or continue to fight until the end.

"Hmph." Frieza muttered, dodging ki blasts with ease.

"What?!" Azuki demanded, circling around Frieza.

"Oh nothing, just thinking of a nice resort I'd like to go to after this. Does planet Vegeta offer a good hospitality? Oh wait, never mind, I blew that one up too." He smirked and chuckled, almost demonically.

"You PRICK! HRAGH!" She charged Frieza again, striking him several times in the back with full strength, but barely moving him even a foot.

"Oh was that your planet? My mistake, here let me cheer you up." Frieza charged a supernova and fired it at the planet below. The once blue and red planet turned into a fiery hell, just the same as Vegeta. "Remember that? Oh, it always pleases me every time I see it. Just watching the fireworks, it's always such a display! It never fails to amuse me. Very lovely, don't you agree?" He smirked, laughing loudly on the inside.

Azuki just backed up slowly, watching this planet explode. A powerful thought went through her head, there were _civillians & innocents_ on this planet too. _Children & families._ They were all gone, all dead with no warning or even a chance to escape. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, the heartless soulless act that had been done. What was worse is it was almost perfectly identical to Vegeta's explosion. Tears erupted from her eyelids, but she wiped them away immediately.

"Hello? Are you there? I asked you a ques-"

"Shut **UP!** " She screamed. She couldn't help it, her emotions ran wild.

"Oh, did I touch a soft spot? Dreadfully sorry." Frieza's tone was heavily sarcastic, and even slightly malevolent. He even held his hand up, crossing his fingers at that last statement.

Azuki just stared, then collected her thoughts. Her red ki signature faded from red to orange, then a tint of burgandy gold. Frieza was watching the planet exploding and hadn't noticed how Azuki's hair raised. Azuki didn't notice it herself, just a vast increase in power. Her eyes turned a blank white, her irises no longer visible, and aura a golden yellow. It took Azuki's voice for Frieza to realize she transformed.

"All those people...children... you MURDERED THEM! HOW COULD YOU MURDER CHILDREN?!" Azuki's voice was powerful and echoing. Frieza looked back, concerned.

"Wh-what?!" was his response. Normally, it would have been ' _it's always about the children'._ But this was a different situation. This time, his opponent seemed to have dramatically increased in power. What was worse is it was a Saiyan.

"I WATCHED YOU **DESTROY** MY PLANET. YOU **MURDERED** THE SAIYANS WHO WORSHIPPED YOU, WERE LEAD BY YOU, AND THEN YOU **BETRAYED** THEM. AND NOW THESE PEOPLE?! **I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!** " Azuki's aura grew larger by the second. Frieza was actually scared.

"What ARE you?!" The tyrant demanded.

"I... am the LEGEND you do so fear... I am our race's destiny warrior. I am... the legendary... SUPER... SAIYAN!"

"No... NO!" Frieza cowered as he was struck in the gut by an attack many times more powerful than he'd experienced in the past. Azuki's power was at least five times of that from before. How could this _happen?!_ Blood spurted out from Frieza's throat as he was struck in the kidney, from both front and behind, with both fists and feet. He was kicked directly in the throat, then hurled directly into the rocks. Azuki tortured him with these attacks for a good while before Frieza could find an opportunity for escape.

"This can't BE!" He said, coughing hard. "You can NOT be a Super Saiyan! I will NOT ALLOW IT!"

"But can't you tell one when you see one? The golden hair should at _least_ be a clue." Azuki said matter-of-factly. Her voice was still loud and echoing.

"Gold _what?_ I have no idea what you're blabbering about. Your hair... looks quite brown to me. But I have no idea how that means any thing." Frieza laughed, using this time to transform as well while Azuki was distracted. Perhaps he would go to his final form right away? Nah, he didn't need it. Azuki didn't want to believe it, but when she pulled her hair in front of her face, it was indeed brown. Her hair did not transform, just her aura and eye color.

"Uh-oh." She said aloud.

"Uh-oh what? No Super Saiyan? Silly monkey." Frieza finally evolved to his second, taller form, much like that of his father. His voice also grew deeper. "Thought so."

Frieza charged Azuki. She held up a defensive pose, however the effort to defend herself was futile. Frieza was just too strong, as he fisted her directly in the gut, which immobilized her and drained her golden ki energy completely. Her aura faded, and her hair fell back below her shoulders.

"Oh, now before you go, I have a few last words." Frieza held her by her throat, while still paralyzed."I haven't had an opponent as strong as yourself in ages. You fought well, and if it's any consolation you almost had me cornered for a minute. But your efforts, sadly, are in vain. Well, I believe that's it. Farewell, monkey _scum_." Frieza blasted Azuki in the chest, ending her tale for good. He laughed maniacally as he threw her aside, into the exploding planet below, before heading back to the ship. He transformed back, and reentered his chair before reentering the ship.

"Zarbon, has Dodoria been taken care of?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then find the nearest base, we need more recruits. It was my fault, I underestimated the power of this monkey scum. We could have lost even fewer men, but no matter anyway. They're expendable." He chuckled deeply. "Lets see... that one's closest."

"Um sir, I have one question."

"Yes...?"

"Should we not search for any other Saiyans while we're at it? There were others on the recruitment station, as well as others that escaped the explosion of Vegeta."

"We'll worry about that at another time. For now... you know your duties."

"Yes, on it sir."

* * *

The line in other world was incredibly long, millions of Saiyans were on the pathway to King Yemma's place. Azuki was at the far back of the line, and she tapped her foot angrily and impatiently.

"Urgh..." She grumbled. A male Saiyan in front of her gazed back at her.

"What's the problem miss? Oh... wait, you're a Saiyan? You're late." The male Saiyan said.

"Yeah, I escaped."

"Nice! Well how did you die?"

"...It's none of your business." She crossed her arms angrily.

 _Some day,_ she thought. _Some day I'll return to avenge my own death, along with my race. For now, I have to put up with this. ...God damn it, if only I had more time... Curse you Frieza._


End file.
